


Five Dads and their Son

by manda_chanxp



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adoption, All the Dads, Feels, Fluff, Gay Marrige, I blame dream daddy, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Multi, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sora has five dads, Sora is adopted, cute sora, zack is really an overgrown child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manda_chanxp/pseuds/manda_chanxp
Summary: Zack, Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth, Cloud are now all married since laws in Midgar allows multiple people to marry each other as long as they are all married. So they chose to expand their family and adopt an infant named Sora.
Relationships: Sora (Kingdom Hearts) & Everyone, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter One

“Are you sure we’re ready for this,” The blond in their group said as their minivan pulled into the parking lot of the orphanage on Destiny Islands. The group was all tired over their two-hour boat ride and 20-minute drive.   


“Cloud, don’t worry even if we’re not their five of us, plus our parents minus Sephiroth’s said they will help.” The calmest and oldest in the group said smiling.  


“Angeal is right beside we already gave the orphanage their money all that’s left is picking out our son and take him home,” Genesis said as he stepped out and the group of five walked inside. After five years of dating the group of five chose to get married and were the first multiple groups to get married in Midgar since it was legalized. It has been a year since then and now they felt it was time to expand their large family. After some research, they found the Destiny Island Orphanage who was willing to let the group legally adopt without much problems like the orphanage in Midgar would give. Even though their marriage was legal there were still some problems with adopting since not everyone was alright with them having children. Destiny Island was so far the only place that would let anyone adopt without having to worry about what they might say. After a call and a money foreword, they were ready to pick out their son.  


“You must be the family we talked with over the phone.” The lady behind the deck said pulling up a file. “I’ll lead you to your son, I afraid we only have one little boy left in the age group you asked for at the moment and since you seem to be in a hurry I’m afraid he will have to do. Well unless you want someone older or a girl.” She said leading them to a room with a crying child.  


“That’s fine,” Sephiroth said as they looked down at the small burnet that stopped crying when he saw his family. His hair had little spikes all over his small head which would surely stay as he got older and his little eyes where the same color of the sea that surrounded the island there were on.   


“What’s his name?” Zack said looking down.  


“The file said his name is Sora but nothing else is known, it looks like his mother left him on the fire department doorstep about a week ago with a note saying his name and birthday.” She said handing the file to Sephiroth. Angeal then picks their son up.   


“It looks like everything is in order all you need to do is sign some paperwork before you wish to leave. I’ll be at the front desk waiting.” She said then left.   


“Come on little Sora let’s show you to your new home,” Zack said taking his son smiling and the family walked out. Sephiroth looked inside the file seeing all the paper was done all they needed to do is a sign and date. The family then walked up to the front desk and all the adults signed the papers saying Sora was now their son.   


“Well Sora is now legally your son,” She said looking over the paperwork. The family then left heading straight to their rental van so they could hurry up and return home and show off their new baby.  


The boat ride and drive took a few hours but Sora slept through the whole ride. Soon they pulled into their loft and they quickly unpacked and rushed up with the newborn to their three-bedroom loft. Tomorrow all their families were coming over to throw a baby shower party and meet the little one. The nursey already had a crib and changing table but that was all. Their moms wanted to wait until they meet the baby so they could pick others and a theme for the room. They were at least allow to buy they stuff they would need right away like bottles and diapers but everything else was a no-no.   


“Should we move the crib into our room at least until he gets used to us and his soundings?” Gen asked as they brought the baby inside placing his carrying on the loft floor.   


“I’ll do it,” Zack said running off before anyone could answer Genesis question.  


“Well then I’ll get you changed,” Angeal said then took the now away baby out of his chair seat. Sora giggled as he was lifted. Soon everything was set and everyone was ready for bed. The family fell asleep with no trouble after that.   


  
~the next day~  


“At least he’s a happy baby,” Cloud said as he watches Zack and Sora play on the floor. Then the doorbell rang and Cloud got up and walked over the door. When he opened it he saw five women standing outside all holding presents.   


“Well, where’s my grandson,” Clouds mother said walking inside with the rest of the group. Cloud led the group into the living room where Zack was laying on the floor the Sora on his chest and they were both fast asleep. The group then took pictures only to wake the two up. Sora started crying when he saw the people he didn’t know moving towards him. The girl moved away and Cloud grabbed the baby holding him to his chest. The burnet stopped cry and hid his face in Cloud's chest.   


“Well that’s a first,” Zack said getting off the floor and moved over to Cloud. “He’s normally all smiles and giggles.”   


“He’s most likely overwhelmed so many new people and all,” Cloud said sitting down on the couch. Sora then peeks his head out from Cloud's chest looking around with an unhappy face. “Or he could be tired not a long enough nap.” Sora slowly calmed down but still won’t let anyone other than his dad holds him. After the girls left the rest of the family got home and Sora was back to his happy self.   


The girls were back to the next day a while Sora acted shy he but at least this time he didn’t cry. Later that day the house was filled with new toys, snacks, and other baby things.   


  
~age two~

  


Angeal was walking through the alias putting things in the cart. He smiled as his son tried to help grabbed almost everything in his small reach to add to their chart. “Can you think of anything else we need Sora?” He asked putting their list in his back pocket as he looked at the full cart.   


“Cookie,” He said pointing in the area of the cookie applies. Angeal just laughed and kissed his forehead.  


“Alright but just a small box, otherwise one of your daddies will eat them all.” The burnet's eyes went wide. Sora started shaking his head not wanting to share. He already knew which one of his Dad’s would take his cookies and Zack had no self-control. Angeal grabbed a small box and put it in the chart with the rest of their food.   


Angeal then started walking over to check out ignoring all the girls who were eyeing him. This happened every time any of them went out with Sora. The pair quickly paid for their food and left.   


Once they got home the adult placed Sora in his play pin that was set up by the kitchen and handed his son a cookie and a juice for him to snack on while he got dinner ready. Tonight he was making a huge stew for his husband and son. Sora sat down and started eating his cookie and playing with his little blocks. He smiled as he started building a tower. Angeal had everything set up so he could watch Sora play as he cooked not wanted to keep his eyes off the little troublemaker for too long. Once everything was done and cooking he started putting things away making sure to hid Sora’s cookies somewhere Zack won’t look, behind the can veggies. 

“DA,” Sora yelled standing up in his playpen holding his arms up as the door opened.   


“Why hello my darling,” The redhead said as he walked into the room and over to the play pin. He then picked up his baby and walked over to his husband and kissed him.   


“Welcome home Gen, how was work?”  


“Made my students regret taking my class, maybe next time they won’t wait until the last minute to write their papers,” Genesis said then smiled at his son who was clinging to him as his life depended on it. This happened whenever one of his dads got home for at least an hour.   


“Dinner will take a while so you want me to make you something since your hands are full.” He said kissing his husband.   


“I’m fine for now, oh and Zack called and said he might be a little late something about a big case. He was talking so fast I couldn’t understand a word he was saying.”   


“Sounds like him,”   


“Anyway, I think it’s time I started reading those papers, want to help Sora,” Sora looked up and giggles. Gen then walked into the living room and sat down pulling the essays out of his bag and a red pen. He read the first one out loud to his son as he marks them up and Sora made weird faces when something didn’t sound right. Gen read loveless to Sora ever night to the point where the little one could quote lines on the spot and since there where on the book even Sora could tell when something was wrong. Angeal walked into the room and hand Sora another cookie.  


“Having fun using our son to torture your students. Are you going to tell them their grades are based on a two-year-olds reaction?”   


“Please he’s not grading them, I just want to make sure our sweet little boy doesn’t turn out as stupid as they are. Besides with Zack, he’s going to need all the help he can get.” Angeal couldn’t fight with that. “And he’s just helping me a grade,” Gen said then started reading again marking all the grammar and spelling areas and where Sora did not like. Soon enough of the papers were done and the pairing chose to take a break. “Besides, tomorrow I get to take him with me to work,” He said smiling and kissed his baby on his forehead, who giggled in return.  


Gen then picked his son up and headed into the kitchen.   


“I know since our babysitter canceled on us and we all have work,” Angeal said as he started making some tea for his hidden.   


“I still say we need to pick another babysitter I mean this is the fifth time this month she’s canceled on us with a very little warning. We’re lucky my boss doesn’t mind if people take their kids if they have to since it’s a college.”  


“Just don’t make your students feel too bad for calling our toddler son smarter than them.” Gen just smiled as he took his tea and walked back into the living room to watch some of his son’s shows even if it was mind-numbing and the songs get stuck in everyone's head. However, they made their baby happy and he was only allowed to watch the shows that were deemed educational but the group of fathers.  


Within a few hours, everyone but Zack was home, and they all chose to sit down for dinner and put Zack would get the half fill pot once he gets home. Afterword the group went to sleep, and Sora was placed in his crib in his bedroom and the baby matter was turned on high so they would be awoken by any notice Sora makes.  


“Time to Go Sora,” Gen said as he picked up his son and placed him in the carrier attached to his chest. He grabbed the graded papers his son helped him along with anything Sora would need and started the door walking to the local college where he worked. He went straight into the class’s room seeing the class was already in their seats waiting for the class to start.  


“Glad to see everyone the choice to show up today,” He said acting like nothing was out of the normal. “I bet you’ll be happy to know I finished grading your paper.” He said as he pulled them out. “Come up and grab your papers then will talk about how everyone did,” He said then took Sora out of the carrier and placed his on the table so he could take it off and hold his son normally. Slowly the students got up and nervously grabbed their papers. Soon everyone was back in their seats. “Alright, I want you to pay extra attention to the highlighted parts. Also, it seems only one of you read Loveless and know what quoting is.” He said hearing them groin.   


“Professor what’s so important about the highlighted parts.” Students asked and gen walks over and took her paper. He then read that part out loud for the whole class. “I see now,” The student said looking down at how of local that sounded. The whole time Sora made a face then at the end made a fart sound.   


“Just so everyone knows even my son was able to tell what was wrong and he still hasn’t attended school, yet you are all in college.” The class all looked down at their papers in shame. At the Sora giggled knowing his dad was talking about him. “Now let's get started on class.” He said as he walked over the blackboard and started writing holding Sora on his hip he was looking back at his father students with wonder. Soon class had ended and as they left Sora made sure to wave to the leaving adults. They all smiled at the sweet child as they left to study. “Now how about we get to my next class,” Genesis said as he packed up everything and left his son reattached to his chest as they walked off like they owned the place.  


  
Age three~

  


The group was able to make it so at least one of them had the day off. After the teen babysitter dropped their son they didn’t want someone they didn’t know or fully trust even looking at their son. The only good news is that after the hospital they found out nothing was wrong and their son was going to be alright.  


At the moment it was one of those rare days where they all had the day off, so they decided to go to the park and let Sora and Zack have some fun at the playground. Once sunblock was but on Cloud, Sora, and Genesis they were ready to enjoy a little family time in the sun. Angeal even packed lunch and blanket so they can have lunch outside.   


The moment they reached the area Zack had Sora in his arms and they were running to the swing set giggling. Angeal set down the large blanket and sat down with the rest of the group. “Let’s hope Sora outgrows his energy, unlike Zack,” Sephiroth said smiling as he watches Cloud join then only he was pushing his son and talking with Zack who thought the best way to swing was standing on the seat. Luckily Sora had more common sense and sat down. They had the park to themselves.   


“So I’m guessing you two saw the news,” Genesis said watching the three youngest in the family play.  


“Yes,” Angeal said worried, “I’ve already started looked for placed for us to move to,” He said making the others sign. The reactor near the city started acting up and people who lived close to the reactor were starting to get sick. Those who live the closes had already been evaluated. While they didn’t live close enough for them to feel the effects, they stilled no longer felt safe in their city like many of the other citizens.   


“We could always try density Island; I know we didn’t even spend a day there but from what I saw it was nice. Besides living by the beach sounds nice.” Sepiroth said thinking about how they would all look in swimsuits.   


“Plus it might do Sora some good to go back to where he was born. Also, I think they use Solar energy rather than Mako like here,” Genesis said then pulled out his book. By this time Sora and Zack had moved on the slide and they were going down the larges one where Sora was sitting on the other's lap, giggling, and clapping as they went down. “Also, the school districts aren’t to bad plus it’s not like I won’t be tutoring him. Plus, the idea of being able to walk around in just short is very appealing.”   


“Again papa, Again,” Sora said as he got up and turned around facing the other. With that, Zack picked the baby up and ran back up the stairs to the top of the slide and when down. The group smiled watching the pair have fun.   


Before they could talk anymore, they were a crash sound followed by their son's cry’s filling the air. Without a thought, Sephiroth was up and over to the boy with the first aid kit. He quickly cleans the cut the child got on his knee when he tripped over his own feet trying to chase his dad. Afterword’s Sora wrapped his arms around his silver-haired father and refused to let for until the stinging feeling left and he was ready to play again.   



	2. Chapter two

Soon the group had picked out a much bigger house then their small apartment plus it was on the beach and in their price range. Granted the house needed to work and maintenance but at least three of them were handy and could help while the others watched Sora. This was a two-story place and had five bedrooms. One would be turned into a study/ library and another a playroom for both Sora and Zack. The rest would be their bedrooms along with a guest room in chase someone stayed over. Luckily, the repairs were so bad, and they were able to move in right away. Also, most of them were able to transfer their job over to their new home. Cloud had not been so lucky but it is not like they needed money also he had already filled out some application. Lucky engineers have a lot of jobs they can do.  


The major problem was packing everything they owned and paying to have it sent over. The hardest would be their bed since they paid to have it custom made so they could fit all five of them with extra room in case Sora wanted to curl in bed with them. “Alright, That’s the last of Sora’s toys,” Angeal said as he brought a box out. So far, they had five boxes labeled sora’s toys. “I made sure to leave his favorites out that way he has something to play with on his way there. “Now I just need to pack his cloth and bring his bed and dresser out.” So far all they had left was the Rest of the babies' stuff along with what is in the living room and the kitchen. Cloud and Zack had already left ahead to make sure the house was ready and start on the repairs along with doing the painting.   


“The moving truck is showing up tomorrow morning right.”   


“Yes, Lucky where are almost done, and we can get out of this city,” Genesis said as he walked out of the bedroom after placing their son in their bed. “And I was talking to Zack turns out our new neighbors have a son just a year older than Sora so he will have someone to play with. Zack already set up of play date for us as well.”  


“Well, at least Sora will have someone his age to play with other than Zack.” While there were other children in their building, they were all much older than their son. While there was a daycare close by After Genesis when to check to place out, he refused to let his son take one step in that germ waste-filled place.   


“Please we all Know Zack will join in on the play date.” They all then laughed as Their sora walked out of his room into the living room his holding his toy sword that was left out.   


“Hey, sweety I thought it was bedtime.”  


“Can’t sleep,” He said as he walked over to Angles and put his arms up. “Cuddles,” He said as his daddy picked him up giving in the demand for cuddles.   


“Well having someone his age will be good at least according to all the studies,” Gen said then kissed their son on the forehead causing him to giggle.  


“Friend,” He said as the big smile formed on his face “Like Mr. Moogle,” he said referring to kids show he liked.   


“Yep,” Sora’s smiled grow as he heard that.  


“Now why don’t I read you a bedtime story so you can sleep and meet your new friend much faster.” After hearing that Sora nodded his head a few times and was switched over to Gen as he walked into the adult bedroom where they were all sleeping. Inside was the other copies of loveless waiting for them. Meanwhile the other worked on finished all the packing so they would be ready once the movers got there.  


  
~On destiny Island~  


“So how did meeting the neighbors go,” Cloud as he worked on painting the outside of the house, as he waited for the inside to dry.  


“Good they seem nice, oh and they have a son around Sora’s age, so he’ll have a playmate. I’ve already set up a playdate for once the others come to meet us.” Zack said kind of sad.  


“Hey, you’ll still be his favorite playmate. I mean it’s not like he will be living with that little boy.” Cloud said trying not to laugh at his husband looking like a sad puppy.  


“I know but, what if this Riku tries taking our baby away, or worse tries marrying little man,” Zack said freaking out more.   


“Puppy, his four he’s not getting married any time soon, so let's not worry about that until he’s older. Besides all the book Genesis makes use read state he needs to be around kids his age. It’s not going to do him any good playing with grownups his whole life.” Cloud said then when back to work on making sure the house was ready for the rest of their family.  


Zack just pouted as he grabbed his brush so they could put on the last coat of paint. They had already finished all the painting inside so once they were finished outside the house and start on the repairs that needed to be done before the others arrived. “What time will the others be here?”  


“The boat should be here by noon, so around one maybe two depending on how long it takes for the workers to unload and get everything here.” After that, they worked in peace, or at least Cloud did have Zack took a few breaks to run around and lose his pent-up energy. By the end of the day, all the painting was done and all the leaks in the pipes were fixed. The house was already to start will with their stuff and their family.   


  
~In Midgard~  


Genesis was standing outside telling the workers to be careful as they loaded his book onto the truck, Sora in his arms to keep him out of the way and safe. His two husbands who were there were busy helping moving boxes into the truck so they would finish faster since they were already running late. Sora then started following his dad’s example when he says someone holding a box or piece of furniture he would point to the truck showing them where to go.   


“Let’s take one more look around to make sure that is everything,” Genesis said as he started back to the loft. The two looked around seeing nothing left in their old home. “Looks like we have everything, ready to say bye, little sunshine.” Sora nodded and waved to the only home he ever knows ready to go to the new place and make some friends. He was a little scared but if his dads were with him things would be fine.  


“At the new house can I get a puppy?” Sora asked putting on his pouty face. Ever since he heard his other parents call Zack puppy and he saw what a puppy was he wanted one. However, their place was too small to have a dog, despite how much Sora and Zack begged for one.   


“We’ll see once we have everything unpacked.” Sora smiled hugging his da. He was then placed in his car sit in the family minivan and a movie to keep his distracted for the long ride, followed by the fairy to the island, meanwhile, the three adults would have to hear their sweet little angel singing under the sea.  


“I wonder how long it will take this time to get this song out of my head.” Sephiroth groined as much as he knows his son lived in this movie there was only so much Disney music he could take.   


“Don’t worry once we get to the dock, he can run around on the boat, so we won’t need to movies. Would you rather I put on that mouse show he likes or Mr. Moogle.” Angeal said from the back seat. Meanwhile, sora acted like nothing was going on as he was encased in his movie.   


“No this is fine,” Genesis said as he pulled out his book and started reading the new books, he would be assigned to his new class at the island university.   


Soon there were at the dock and drove onto the fairy followed by the moving truck. Sora by this point was fast asleep drooling in his car seat. Angeal unbuckled him and pulled him out letting him sleep on his shoulder. The other two got out going to enjoy the sun a little before they had to start moving heavy boxes again. “Your shoulder is going to be cover in drool by the time we got to the Island,” Sephiroth said rubbing Sora’s back a little as he let out a sigh.  


“It’s not the first time, besides There’s I packed another shirt in the car.”  


“Please he will wake up the moment we order lunch. Zack is rubbing off on him too much.” Genesis said pointing to the top part of the fairy where tables are all set up.   


“Well then let's get up there before my shirt gets drenched,” Angeal said as they started walking to the stairs that led upstairs to the dining area. They were led to the table by the edge giving them a view of the water as one of the chairs was switched out for a highchair for Sora.  


The moment he was placed inside the chair he opened his eyes and looked around giving a little yawn and he stretched his arms. “Food time?”   


“Oh, before we ordered food,” Sora then looked around seeing the water all around them as his eyes when wide.   


“Pretty,” He said under his breath as he watched the water. “Fishes home.” He said then turned to his dad's.   


“That’s right, but we have a lot of time to look at the water,” Genesis said as he moved over to start reading Sora the menu so he can pick what he wants. “Chicken nuggets,”. He said then turned back to watch the water. Sora then turned back to some of his parents. “Is a whale going to shallow us up and the ship?” He asked looking scared.   



	3. Chapter three

The fairy finally landed at the dock on the main Island and the family loaded back up in the car as Genesis pulled up a map and started giving directions to their new home as Angeal give the other two a call. It was just past noon, and the sun was high in the sky. They did not bother putting on a movie for Sora since he was looking out the window to point out every new thing he sees.   


“Yes, will be there is about half an hour,” Angeal said then rubbed Sora’s head. “Sora’s fine he took a nap and enjoyed the boat ride. But he is not allowed to watch Pinocchio for a while, he now thinks whales are going to eat us and we’ll have to live in their mouths.” He said trying not to laugh as Sora turned around giving his dad a serious look like he knows what he was talking about.   


“Don’t worry Sora we won’t let any whales eat you,” Genesis said turning to look at his son who was still watching the water as they drove. “That reminds me we need to sign Sora up for some swimming lessons since we are going to be living right by the water.”  


“Swim like the fish,” Sora said then nodded turning around to see his dads. After watching the little mermaid, he becomes obsessed with fish thinking they all song those happy numbers in the movie.   


“Sora looks,” Angeal said pointing in front of them. At the same time, Sephiroth pulled the car into a driveway and turned off the engine. Next to them was Clouds bike. Sora undid his seat belt and tried to open the door only to see he was locked inside. Genesis just laughed as he got out and opened his door and then let Sora out who took off running wanting to be the first to see the new house.   


“Wow,” Sora said to himself as the door opened and Cloud and Zack stepped out smiling. Sora without a thought started running jumping into Zacks's arms as he was picked up and caused in the air catching him as he started doing down. Cloud rubbed Sora’s head smiling at him before heading over to the other.  


“How about daddy shows you your new room,” Zack said as Sora nodded holding onto his dad not wanting to be put down yet. Zack then smiled and ran up the stairs leading to a room that already had a tag with Sora’s name printed on it. Inside was a large, empty room painted light blue. There was a very large glass door that led to a balcony that connected his room to his dad's. This gave Sora a great view of the sea which was nice and peaceful.   


“WOW,” Sora shouted jumping up and down only to stop and looked down.   


“You can jump all you want little man the only things living below us now is sand and crabs,” Zack said grinning knowing they can now run through the house as much as they want without getting companies by the people who live below him.  


“The house is set up we even got all the baby proof to keep Zack and Sora safe in place,” Cloud said giving a little laugh. “So now all we need to do is move in.”   


“Well the movers are only going to be here for an hour so let's get all the futon inside and we can get boxers once they are done.” With that Genesis walked out and started giving the workers orders to start being everything inside. The choice to start with bedroom stuff first since that will all be going upstairs. It turned out to be a long day but they were able to get all their stuff in the house just not unpacked.   


“Well I say we order takeout,” Zack said sitting down on their couch. He could feel that glare that Angeal was sending him and cloud as he looked in the cupboards and fridge.  


“It’s not like we have any other choice unless we want to eat cake and soda.” Like he was summoned Sora was in the living room.  


“Sorry baby, a cake is not dinner food.” Sora’s spikes seemed to droop at the bit the same with Zacks. “Please tell me you have been at least eating other things.” He said holding up a box of snack cakes.   


“I have,” Cloud said, “But, all take out since I’m not allowed to cook anything but coffee,” Cloud said as he picked up Sora. “There is a good pizza place I put the number on the fridge also a decent midgrade place, however; they don’t deliver.” Angles just sighed and called the number on the fridge wanting to get his family fed before they did anything else. “What time is Sora’s playdate?”  


“His parents said they will be free around four when they get off work, so that gives lots of time for you to go to the store.”   


“While we wait for dinner why don’t we work on getting Sora’s bed all set up.”  


“Seph and Gen are already on that. I already moved the bed me and cloud were using into the guest bedroom so were already set to start putting ours up.  


The pair then walked downstairs “Beds already for Sora.” Sephiroth said then picked up his son who was standing watching his show on the DVD player they used when he was in the car.   


“No bed yet,” Sora said then put his head onto his dads’ shoulder.  


“I know don’t worry it’s not bedtime yet. Hey, why don’t we start unpacking your room while we wait for the pizza.” Sora gave an eager nod as they started upstairs. So far, all that was set up was his bed which already was made up with a fresh sheet.   


“Needs stars,” Sora said as he was put down. He ran over to his backpack and pulled out the glow in the dark star stickers they picked up for leaving.   


“I fully agree,” Sephiroth said then picked Sora up putting him on her shoulders so he could reach the ceiling and place his star stickers all over the space. Sora gave directions as he places the stickers so they would be spread out and give him some comforting light as he tried to sleep. By the time they finished the doorbell rang letting them know that the pizza was there.  


“To the food,” Sora said point at the door trying to get his dad to carry him on his shoulders down the stairs He made sure to grab onto the others land hairs to steer his dad in the direction he wanted him to go.  


“Easy on the hair little one,” He said with a smile and he ducked so they could get through the door without Sora hitting his little head. Ever since Sora was a baby he loved grabbed and holding onto Sephiroth hairs. He thought it was the pretty’s thing in the world as always loves helping/ watching his father brush or just put his hair up. Thankfully, he had moved on from always waiting to have it in his mouth. The table still needed to be set up, so they all sat on the floor in a circle eating the pizza off the paper plates cloud brought when he and Zack first moved in.  


Soon they had finished eating and started back on unpacking the house. Sephiroth took Sora back upstairs, to get him out of the way along with getting his room all set up. “Which box should we start with?” Sora picked up a large lightbox filled with some of his stuffed animals.  


Sephiroth cut along the tap and opened the box allowed Sora to start pulling out his stuffed animals and places each one on his bed. Once he got to his stuffed coco he places that one aside since that one reminds him of Cloud and made sure it was always with him at his bedtime. He then hugged his favorite turning to face his dad with a smile. By the time they finished the bed was now covered in Sora’s stuffed friends leaving no room for him to sleep.   


“We’ll have to wait for this box,” Sephiroth said seeing it was filled with Sora’s books. “Your book self is still downstairs but, well bring it up in the morning.” He said seeing sora nod showing he understood. Sora then moved over to his toy box seeing it was tapped shut. He started working on peeling off the tape to get at this treasure. Sephiroth moved over and helped with the rest of the tape.   


“Thank you, dada.” He said seeing all his toys were safe and unbroken by the move.   


“No problem.” He said then kissed his forehead. “How about we do the rest tomorrow it’s getting late and you’ll need all your energy for your playdate tomorrow. Don’t want to fall asleep on your new friend.” Sora nodded and grabbed his travel bag pulling out a little travel set with his comb, toothbrush, and toothpaste. He then pulled out his star PJs and placed them on the bed so they would be ready when he was done changing. He rushed out of the room to bring his baggy to get ready for bed.  


Once some of the stuffed animals were moved out of the way sora was tucked into the bed as Genesis walked into the room and pulled out his copy of loveless. Sora smiled clapping his hands waiting for his dad to start reading. While his dad read Sora felt his eyes getting heavy as he feels into a peaceful sleep.   



End file.
